rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Invasion and Escape of Excatroz
The Diary of John the Prison Guard Day One Dear Diary, I finally learned how to read and write last week. It's a good day, I got a job at Excatroz prison, otherwise known as "The Boulder." Decent paycheck, The Warden guranteed I'd get all the ladies. '' Day Two ''Dear Diary, there are no ladies at Excatroz. But I did manage to make contact with The Warden's beautiful cousin. We're going to have dinner tonight. '' Day Three ''Dear Diary, the dinner really sucked. Two prisoners made fun of me, trouble makers. One goes by the name of "Mitch" and the other is known as "The Weasel." I don't like them, always smirking at me. Day Four Dear Diary, the Warden's name is Brutus. Mitch managed to make a dent in the wall, making a small crack. I had to transfer him into a different cell, across from this Easterner and The Weasel. Day Five Dear Diary, my buddy Sam, another Prison Guard, gave me a cool looking cap. Day Six Dear Diary, strange things are happening. The Warden issued half of the guards on the top floors to be moved to the bottom floors due to lack of communication. Also, two prisoners and one guard were found dead. I wet myself. Day Seven Dear Diary, another guard was found dead. The bodies of the two prisoners and that one guard are missing now. I've been now moved up to the upper levels to help Sam out. Day Eight Dear Diary, five prisoners were found dead this morning. The Warden refuses to let anyone in or out now. Commorbs are not working now. Day Nine Dear Diary, I've been hearing growling and moaning coming from the lower levels of the Prison. Nobody has the balls to go down there now. The Warden issued the lower levels blocked off until further investigation. Day Ten Dear Diary, one of the prisoners got rowdy and Sam went in there and beat him up, but he never came out, the door is left open.. This is all like a nightmare. The Weasel, the Easterner, Mitch, and Billy Mang escaped from their cells. Sam returned to try to stop them, but I noticed something was strangely different about him. The prisoners shot him, then I heard it. The moans and growling, dozens of zombies swarmed up the stairs, the three prisoners began shooting, they retreated to the lower levels to get an item, probably supplies. I followed them, hiding in the corner, I knew something was going on between these three. The three prisoners travelled all the way up to the top of the Prison, where they quickly constructed some sort of flying object, the flew away just when the Warden..no wait..some beast that looked like him arrived. I escaped the prison and watched as the plane crashed, all three men survived and they battled The Warden, the prisoners were successful in defeating him,. I saw Mitch and the Weasel travelling away from the Easterner. Today was one f***** up day. Also, Billy died. The End. '' Sam.jpg|"Hrrrrrrnnkkk...." Mitch.jpg|"Who touched mah gun?!" - Mitch, Master of All Things Heavy Zombie fight.jpg|The Weasel shooting at the hordes of Zombies. Zombies-Excatraz.jpg|Ugh, more zombies 640px-Weasel_Pistol_BOII.png|"Oh Sh*t!" - The Weasel Mob.jpg.png|Strike a pose! Brutus the warden.jpg.png|Meet ugly. He's 'da Warden. '' End of John's Diary (1) Category:Documents Category:Organized Crime